


Двенадцать загадок Рождества

by MrsWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон в Рождество отправляет Шерлока в «Погоню за мусором» через весь Лондон, и Шерлок даже не вполне ненавидит это. Но где они окажутся в конце концов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двенадцать загадок Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Двенадцать загадок Рождества](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602639) by [MrsWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho). 



> Комментарии переводчика: в основе истории лежит игра «Охота за мусором» (scavenger hunt) – уличная игра, участники которой должны найти и собрать за ограниченное количество времени определённые предметы

Шерлок пронесся по коридору, громко шлёпая тапками по паркету.

– Доброе утро, – глухо пробормотал он, потирая глаза в дверях кухни и едва переставляя ноги. Он остановился в дверях, рваные голубые шлёпанцы остановились на скользком линолеуме.

– Джон? – взгляд пробежался по пустой кухне.

Их стол, на чистоте которого в праздники Джон особенно настаивал, надеясь использовать его для вечеринки, столь нежеланной для Шерлока, был пуст, ни единой оставленной чашки, а быстрый взгляд на кофейник подтвердил, что тем даже не пользовались. Кресло Джона в гостиной тоже пустовало, и Шерлок блуждал по комнате, находя диван скучным.

Джон точно просыпался утром, ведь рождественская ель сияла огнями, раскрашивая комнату яркими красками, и Шерлок был уверен, что перед отходом ко сну всё было выключено. Белые огоньки каминной гирлянды «чтобы ель не смотрелась так одиноко» также были включены, но в квартире стояла тишина.

На мгновение Шерлок затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь, хотя было очевидно, он один.

– Миссис Хадсон? – ещё одна попытка. Когда с нижнего этажа не раздалось ни звука, он осознал, что в рождественское утро остался совсем один, не меньше. Это уж точно было некрасиво, не так ли? 

Со вздохом он опустился в кресло, беспокойно вырисовывая пальцами завитки на тёмной коже. Джон зол на него? Определённо нет. Он пожелал ему Счастливого Рождества, когда наступила полночь, если верить мобильным телефонам, и улыбка точно была искренней. Остальные были вчера на рождественской вечеринке, и там не произошло ничего, способного вызвать затаенную обиду. Хотя он не мог сказать то же самое относительно прошлого года.

Первое после его возвращения Рождество было самым ужасным событием в его жизни, превзойдя даже девятый день рождения, когда родители наняли то бездарное убожество в костюме мага. Как бы сильно он ни давил на Джона, чтобы тот не устраивал рождественскую вечеринку всего через два месяца после его возвращения – в любом случае, о какой традиции можно говорить после всего-то одного раза? – его просьба не была удовлетворена, и результатом стало самое долгое неловкое молчание в истории человечества, ещё больше ухудшившееся из-за попыток Джона втянуть остальных в игры. Миссис Хадсон швырнула в него кувшин для пунша, когда напряжение в комнате достигло предела, и Шерлок сидел неподвижно, бросая на Джона острые взгляды, а остальные осыпали его проклятиями и оскорблениями. Правда, единственным радостным моментом был тот факт, что эта вечеринка стала последней каплей для слишком серьёзной девушки Джона Мэри, от которой Шерлоку было физически плохо, такой донельзя скучной она была. 

Нет, определённо это не был лучший день его жизни, но ведь вчера всё было нормально. Так почему сейчас здесь никого нет?

Шерлок вздохнул, отвлекая мозг от подобных размышлений. Виновато покусывая нижнюю губу, он задумался, не зашёл ли он слишком далеко в своём враждебном отношении к Рождеству, от чего Джон перестал суетиться вокруг всего этого.

Вопреки распространённому мнению, в значительной степени подпитанному предположениями, Шерлок Холмс не ненавидел Рождество. Он ненавидел меркантильность и сумасбродство, с которыми люди смешивали низкую температуру и вереницу безвкусного пластика в нечто романтичное, плюс фальшивая доброжелательность и приветствия, распространяющиеся настолько широко, что невозможно было открыть окно, не получив порцию вызванной песнопениями головной боли. Ладно, возможно он ненавидел Рождество, или, по крайней мере, людей, что с ним ассоциировались, но он точно не ненавидел Рождество с Джоном.

Тихое утро перед горящим камином в их маленьком мире на Бейкер Стрит стало тем, чего Шерлок почти ждал, так сильно, что не хотел признавать. Он мог ожидать от Джона сюрпризов, пусть даже полных различных рождественских клише, но он никак не предполагал в первое Рождество после возвращения, выйдя в коридор, увидеть гостиную, полную упакованных подарков разного размера.

«Все эти коробки пустые, кроме одной», торжественно объявил Джон, стоя в самом центре в том отвратительном рождественском свитере, который Шерлок забыл сжечь. «Ты должен найти подарок, не касаясь ни единой из них. В противном случае, я оставлю его себе». Его озорная улыбка всё ещё сияла в Чертогах. «Игра началась, мистер Холмс!» С этими словами он удалился на кухню, чтобы его мимика не помогала Шерлоку в поисках.

В этом не было никакой необходимости, мало кто согласился бы признать подобное нормальным, но им это подходило, и с тех пор Джон каждый раз пытался превзойти себя.

Шерлок выпрямился, память подкинула кое-что подозрительное. Он внимательнее присмотрелся к комнате, его взгляд остановился на каминной полке. Поднявшись на ноги, он схватил серебристый конверт, извлекая открытку из его недр.

Это была рождественская открытка, нелепо кричащая вещь с изображением Биг Бена в колпаке Санты, именно изображению Шерлок послал уничтожающий взгляд, прежде чем развернуть её. Белый глянец был чист от печатных строк, вместо них Шерлоку открылся неразборчивый почерк Джона.

_Рождественским утром в квартиру зайди –  
Нет ни души, лишь болван-детектив. _

– В самом деле? – Шерлок раздражённо покачал головой.

_Нет ни подарков, сосед вдруг исчез,  
Найдёшь ты их вместе конечно же здесь. _

Брови Шерлока взлетели. Ну, это начинало быть интересным.

_Одевайся скорей и за снегом иди,  
Загадок одиннадцать ждёт на пути. _

Нет. Он уж точно не собирался одеваться и бегать по всему Лондону _в Рождество_ за какими-то подсказками, мимо всего ненавистного, чтобы только ублажить дикий полёт фантазии Джона.

Но что он имел в виду «за снегом иди»…?

– Да чтоб тебя! – воскликнул он, сжимая конверт в руке, мчась по коридору к себе в спальню и выхватывая одежду из шкафа. Приняв самый быстрый душ в своей жизни и натянув брюки на липкие от влаги ноги, он поспешно застегнул фиолетовую рубашку. Убедившись, что волосы высохли достаточно, чтобы не замёрзнуть, он надел пиджак, скользнул в пальто, намотал шарф и выскочил за двери. Стоя на тротуаре около двери, он осмотрел Бейкер Стрит. Чего бы он ни ожидал, снега на улице не было совсем…

Ох. Гениально.

Бодро шагая – бег вряд ли будет выглядеть достойно – направо, он вышел на главную улицу, вдоль которой с каждого фонарного столба свисали гирлянды из отвратительных сияющих снежинок. Достигнув перекрёстка, он свернул налево, направляясь на восток, направляясь к Темзе, в чём, как он полагал, был смысл ужасной иллюстрации на открытке. Был почти полдень, а улицы уже наводнились людьми, смеющимися слишком громко по его мнению. После семнадцатого «Счастливого Рождества!», которое он вытерпел, мысль отправить Джону сообщение, отказаться от всего этого как от неинтересного дела и вернуться домой стала весьма привлекательной. Но внезапно улица закончилась, упираясь в заснеженный парк. Риджентс парк, если быть точным. Это было важно. Почему это важно?

Нахмурив лоб, Шерлок направился за деревья, чтобы никто не мог помешать ему закрыть глаза и махать руками, воскрешая воспоминания в Чертогах.

_Это почти судьба, знаешь ли? Майк поймал меня в тот день в Риджентс парке. Иначе я бы никогда с тобой не встретился.»_

_«Судьба – это лишь реакция ребёнка на совпадения.»_

_«Ох, засунь это куда поглубже, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Я просто говорю, что рад нашей встрече, вот и всё.»_ «

Глаза распахнулись, ноги уже несли его вглубь парка. Он не был большим, а без листьев на деревьях казался ещё меньше. Серые глаза сузились, охватывая всё вокруг. Вокруг ни души, само собой, какой сумасшедший пойдёт в парк в такое время года, и Шерлок наслаждался одиночеством, медленно шагая в поисках. Ярко красное пятно попалось ему на глаза, и он побежал к нему. Наклонившись к мокрой деревянной скамье, он схватил конверт и разорвал его, сгорая от нетерпения и благодаря одиночеству не испытывая смущения из-за своего поведения.

_Пора возвращаться домой, на начало._  
Хотя это сердце согреет едва ли.  
Не стоит ворчать, нервы пощади,  
На Бейкер Стрит через Площадь иди. 

– Джон, – пробормотал Шерлок, качая головой и нежно улыбаясь. Развернувшись, он побежал через парк, притормозив у выхода на улицу. Так быстро, как только мог по скользким ступенькам, он спустился по лестнице к станции метро Риджентс Парк, проходя мимо автоматов к турникету. Он почувствовал грохот линии Бейкерлоо под ногами, что заставило его пробежать через остаток туннеля, практически слететь по лестнице и заскочить в следующий южным направлением поезд. Он влетел в двери в последний момент, облегчённо выдыхая и с опозданием понимая, что улыбается. Быстро осмотревшись вокруг и отметив, что лишь двое – пожилая пара – с беспокойством смотрят на него, он виновато улыбнулся и опустился на скамейку. 

Площадь Пикадилли была второй станцией после Оксфорда, и его ботинки в нетерпении стучали по полу, когда двери до боли медленно открывались. Он помчался вперёд, мимо отчаянных людей, решившихся на поездку общественным транспортом в праздники, вверх по лестнице навстречу дневному свету.

Его нервы гудели от азарта, и он заставил себя дышать медленнее, чтобы восстановить порядок в голове. Раскрывая ментальную карту Лондона, он осмотрел окрестности. Сантименты едва ли были его сильной стороной, но учитывая первый пункт маршрута, было ясно, что загадки Джона рассчитаны на его возможности работы с этой частью психики. Итак, что имело эмоциональную значимость? С чего вдруг Джону посылать его сюда, на Пикадилли, в Сохо, в Чайна-таун?

– Нет, – выдохнул Шерлок, повернув голову на восток и раскрыв глаза в недоумении. Конечно, нет. Но, опять же, учитывая местность, другого выбора действительно не было.

До магазина «Счастливый кот» было недалеко, но улица казалась тихой, все окна закрыты и неоновые вывески погашены, Шерлок даже разволновался, что намерения Джона могли сорваться из-за праздника. Лёд хрустел под его ботинками, когда он шел к красно-золотистому зданию, но беспокойство оказалось необоснованным – магазин был ещё открыт, вероятно единственный на всей улице. Колокольчик зазвенел над головой, когда он шагнул внутрь, потирая руки и жалея, что в спешке не захватил перчатки.

Не было ничего похожего на конверт или записку, торчащую в двери или свисающую с потолка. Шерлок оглянулся, его инстинкты бесились от ощущения слежки. 

– Есть кто? – позвал он, тяжёлой и влажной поступью шагая вдоль полок. Завернув за угол, он встретился с целой армией счастливых кошек, в разрозненном ритме машущих ему золотыми лапками. Чудесно, это точно прокрадётся в его сны.

– Мистер Холмс?

Лишь годы подавления базовых инстинктов удержали его от прыжка, но глаза распахнулись, когда он повернулся на голос.

Невысокая женщина, которую он едва помнил, шагнула вперёд из тени стеллажа, словно злодей в одном из тех нелепых фильмов о Бонде, которые Джон заставил его посмотреть. Она тепло улыбалась, что несколько разрушало иллюзию.

– Другой мужчина сказал, что вы зайдёте сегодня. Он сказал отдать вам это, – она протянула ему коробку, украшенную изображением счастливой кошки, и конверт – на этот раз золотой – лежащий сверху.

– Нет, у нас… у меня уже есть одна такая, – он указал на упакованную кошку.

Женщина мягко улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Я знаю, мистер Холмс. Я помню вас. Вы вернулись.

Шерлок залился румянцем.

Было очевидным, что он купил её, учитывая, что Джон этого не делал, но она появилась в их квартире. И хотя Джон никогда не упоминал это напрямую, слышать это из уст незнакомки было довольно унизительно.

– Пожалуйста, возьмите её, – убеждала она, протягивая коробку, и он инстинктивно протянул руки за ней. – Всё прояснится, – добавила она с медленным, задумчивым кивком.

Шерлок поднял бровь, отступая, чувствуя себя словно перед буддистскими монахами. Тряхнув головой, он поставил коробку на стол рядом с распакованными и всё ещё машущими собратьями, и открыл конверт.

_Словно из прошлой жизни мой сувенир_  
(Женщина думает, я жёнушкой был).  
Но его получить должен тот человек,  
Кто служит стране и Королеве вовек. 

Смех Шерлока застрял в горле, когда он дочитал до конца. Он ходил в парк, ездил на метро и терпел унижения от китаянки, но _это_ он не мог выполнить. Достав телефон, он нажал кнопку быстрого вызова. 1 –голосовая почта; 2 –Джон; и 3…

– Я полагал, ты справишься немного быстрее.

– Я _не понесу_ тебе счастливого кота.

– Ох, слава Богу, – Майкрофт вздохнул, на заднем фоне зашелестела бумага. – У меня уже есть ужасная, поющая рыба, от которой Антея не позволяет избавиться; я не могу оставить в своём офисе ещё одну аляповатую туристическую ерунду.

– У тебя есть для меня конверт? – Шерлок задал вопрос прямо, держа сувенир под мышкой, не совсем понимая, что с ним делать дальше, и вышел из магазина.

– Конечно, – Майкрофт звучал немного разочарованно. Он же не думал, что они будут просто беседовать, ведь так? – В любом случае, как продвигается твоё небольшое приключение?

Шерлок с подозрением вперился в тротуар, он никогда не мог быть уверен, что в этот момент Майкрофт его не видит. 

– Тебе какое дело?

– Никакого, – судя по голосу, Майкрофт пожал плечами, но не искренне, – но Джон был серьезно обеспокоен. Я просто интересуюсь, играешь ли ты дальше?

– Почему для тебя так важно, играю я или нет?

Майкрофт вздохнул устало, и Шерлок поморщился, когда знакомый звук царапнул его нервы.

– Мне не особо нравится видеть Джона расстроенным. У него такое грустное лицо.  
Объяснение Майкрофта выглядело как оскорбление, но Шерлок услышал в нём мягкие нотки.

Телефонная трубка молчала, Шерлок всё не мог найти ответ, а затем раздался шорох разрываемой бумаги.

– Хмм, – забавно промурчал Майкрофт с оттенком удивления. – Интересно.

– Что там? – Шерлок огрызнулся в азартном нетерпении.

– Здесь две открытки. Ну, как открытки. Скорее два листа, вырванных из блокнота, и сложенных в смутном подобии…

– Майкрофт.

– На одной из них написано «Если он придёт к вам», на другой – «Если только позвонит». – Майкрофт усмехнулся, и Шерлок сердито, не замечая этого, сжал в руках коробку с кошкой до скрипа. – Он выучил тебя, правда?

– Просто прочитай уже.

– Какую из них? – Майкрофт снова усмехнулся, от чего Шерлок, отчаянно вздохнув, закатил глаза.

– Ту, где я звоню, – рявкнул он, размахивая рукой.

– Хорошо, – снова послышался шорох разворачиваемой бумаги.

_– Кто правил не знает, не может играть._  
Придётся теперь тебе выбирать.  
В Кафе отнести Быстро, чтоб не догнать,  
Иль другу с кольцом на удачу отдать. 

И «быстро» написано с Большой буквы, если тебе интересно.

– Быстро – это кафе Спиди. Я могу занести кошку миссис Хадсон. Очевидно, – пробормотал Шерлок, шагая по пустынной улице.

– А «друг с кольцом»? – задал вопрос Майкрофт, и Шерлок насладился моментом наивысшего знания.

– Молли. Она помолвлена, хотя, я уверен, ты знаешь...

– Естественно.

– …а я продолжаю называть её окольцованной, а не помолвленной. Это сводит Джона с ума, – добавил он с немалой порцией гордости. 

– Потрясающе, – Майкрофт был бесстрастен, и самодовольная улыбка исчезла с лица Шерлока. – Я не могу себе представить, почему твоё очевидное презрение к сентиментальной привязанности к другим людям так сильно его беспокоит.

– Что ты несёшь? – Шерлок остановился.

– Ничего, Шерлок, – хотя по голосу было ясно, что это не совсем так. – Забудь всё, что я говорил. Хочешь услышать вторую записку?

– Ту, на случай моего появления?

– Именно она и была второй.

Шерлок, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул.

– Ладно, читай уже.

Опять шуршание бумаги, а после раздался звук, который вызвал у Шерлока мысли о галлюцинации.

Майкрофт… _смеялся_! Абсолютно точно смеялся, так, как Шерлок не слышал с… так долго, сколько помнил, отчего чуть не выронил телефон в шоке.

– Что? О чём в ней говорится?

– Ох, он _действительно_ тебя знает! – рассмеялся Майкрофт, слегка шмыгая носом. – В ней сказано: «Да ладно, я знаю, ты не собираешься приходить на самом деле».

Шерлок улыбнулся, глядя на бетон под ногами.

– Да. Да, он действительно меня знает.

– И тем не менее, он всё ещё с тобой, – он фыркнул. – Видимо, он мазохист, твой Джон.

– До свидания, Майкрофт. – Шерлок почти не сожалел об этом звонке благодаря теплу, наполнившему его. 

– До свидания, Шерлок. И Счастливого Рождества, – он положил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.

Он смотрел на телефон на мгновение дольше, чем требовалось, не совсем осознавая, что только что случилось, а затем, развернувшись, пошёл назад к метро.

Потребовалось сделать две пересадки и вытерпеть несколько странных взглядов случайных пассажиров, чтобы доехать до Бартса и проскользнуть через заднюю дверь, как и всегда. Она не была заперта, значит, в этот раз его ждали. В считанные секунды после того, как за ним закрылась дверь, Молли высунула голову из лаборатории.

– Я надеялась, ты придёшь! – мило щебеча, она практически перелетела через холл. – Джон сказал, что у тебя был выбор, но полагаю, я была ближе, чем Бейкер Стрит. Это оно? – она указала на кошку под мышкой.

– Мм, да, – Шерлок протянул ей коробку, с радостью избавляясь от груза. – Прости, Джон… Джон сказал, что я приду?

– О да, он месяцами это планировал. У меня в офисе есть письмо для тебя, – развернувшись, она пошла по коридору.

Шерлок последовал за ней, мысли крутились вокруг одной фразы. Месяцы? Джон планировал это несколько месяцев? Видимо, поэтому всё настолько продуманно и замысловато, но Шерлок не мог понять, почему это беспокоило его. Задумка потребовала столько усилий, столько хлопот. Никто и никогда не делал подобного для него, зачем это Джону?

– Мы на месте, – весёлый тон Молли спугнул его мысли. Она поставила кошку на край стола, глядя не неё слишком тепло для дешёвой пластиковой безделушки, которая в любой момент могла взорваться, а после обошла вокруг стола. Достала из ящика конверт.

– Зелёный, – отметил Шерлок, забывая, как и раньше, что рассуждает вслух.

– Что, прости? – Молли наклонила голову.

– Конверт, – пояснил он, размахивая предметом обсуждения. – Они всегда разного цвета.

– Это важно?

Шерлок пожал плечами, разрывая бумагу.

– Вряд ли, просто потребовало много хлопот.

Молли фыркнула, Шерлок взглянул на неё поверх полуоткрытого письма.

– Сомневаюсь, что конверты были самой сложной частью.

– Правда? – его глаза сузились, исследуя её лицо. Она знала что-то, что-то о конечной цели игры, и в момент, когда её рот захлопнулся, он понял, что информацией она не поделится.

– Нет, – уверено подтвердила она. – Я имею в виду, это просто конверты. Что там? – Шерлок вытащил наружу белую открытку.

– Ты не знаешь? – Майкрофт был удивлён, но Шерлок предполагал, что некоторые участники знают больше о своём участии.

Молли покачала головой.

– Он мне не сказал. Не хотел, чтобы я случайно подсказала, – добавила она с застенчивой улыбкой. – Он сказал, что не возражает, если я это прочитаю, но не раньше тебя.

В её голосе вопрос читался так же, как и мольба в глазах, и Шерлок прочитал слова, держа открытку между ними. 

_Вверх на четыре, и прямо на семь,_  
Не поспешишь – опоздаешь совсем.  
Заполнить бумаги быстро нужно уметь.  
Бросай флиртовать, чтобы дальше успеть. 

Глаза Шерлока сузились на последних словах, словно почерк Джона мог поплатиться за подколку.

Молли хихикнула, но быстро умолкла, губы задвигались от невысказанных слов.

– Что? – Шерлок был слегка обеспокоен зрелищем.

Она подняла на него взгляд со странным интересом в глазах.

– Офис Майка. Он на третьем этаже.

Глаза Шерлока расширились, он резко развернулся, пальто развевалось позади. Вспоминая себя раньше, и зная, что Джона это будет беспокоить, он вернулся и схватил Молли за плечи.

– Спасибо, – он коротко кивнул, она улыбнулась. Её кивок был последним, что он заметил, разворачиваясь и убегая.

Вполне вероятно, что с минуты на минуту Майк уйдёт на ланч, так что на ожидание лифта времени не было. 

Он грохнул металлической лестничной дверью, аккуратное закрывание потребовало бы ещё два шага. Шерлок влетел в коридор третьего этажа, словно побив какой-то скоростной рекорд. Прямо на семь, прямо на семь. Офис Молли был №0103, так что Майк находится…

Безо всяких прелюдий он резко открыл дверь под номером 3110, вызвав испуганный вздох её владельца.

– Боже, Шерлок! – воскликнул Майк, слабо посмеиваясь и держась за грудь. – Я думал, ты хотя бы постучишь.

– Ты ждал меня, вряд ли стук был так необходим, – его пальцы в волнении теребили край пальто. – У тебя есть письмо от Джона? – выпалил он без расшаркиваний. Он уже практически на полпути, предвкушение росло.

Майк улыбнулся, так же мягко, как и Молли, то, что было в её глазах, сейчас отражалось на лице её жениха.

– Да, он оставил его, – Майк двигался медленно, неспешно открывая ящик стола. – Вот, – он толкнул конверт – в этот раз оранжевый – через стол.

Шерлок схватил его, разрывая, оставив позади притворную беспристрастность.

_Чем дальше идти, оглянись-ка назад,_  
К тому, в чём нуждался, но имеешь сейчас.  
В черно-белых мгновеньях узнаешь о том,  
Чем жил твой сосед, когда был он юнцом. 

Он прочитал строки ещё раз, затем поднял взгляд навстречу любопытному взгляду Майка.

– Где в Бартсе хранятся книги выпускников?

Разбор пыльных коробок вызвал кашель у Стемфорда, но Шерлок держался даже тогда, когда пыль попадала ему в глаза. 

– Нашла! – торжественно воскликнула Молли, и Шерлок с Майком бросились к ней. – Этот год, ты сказал, верно? – она протягивала коробку Майку.

– Да, – он забрал коробку и Молли засияла. Атмосфера в комнате изменилась, когда коробка оказалась в руках Шерлока, и Майк подошёл ближе к невесте.

– Мы просто… оставим тебя с этим наедине, – он мягко обнял Молли за плечи, – дай знать, если понадобится что-то ещё.

Шерлок кивнул, хватит с Молли и одного спасибо на сегодня, уставившись на пыльный изношенный картон коробки, пока не услышал щелчок двери позади. Затем он осторожно открыл её, замечая, что один ежегодник переложен сверху других, жёлтый конверт торчал между его страницами. Он осторожно взял старую книгу, провел пальцами до конверта и открыл в указанном месте. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он посмотрел вниз на такие знакомые глаза, пусть даже и черно-белые.

На страницах находились последние несколько выпускников, их имена были в конце алфавита. Лицо Джона, его застенчивая улыбка, поза, выдающая дискомфорт – всё это улыбалось Шерлоку с фото, прикреплённого к небольшой биографии.

Шерлок усмехнулся, читая странные награды, полученные Джоном. Самый успешный, Лучшая улыбка, Самые красивые глаза, и, что совсем не странно, произноситель прощальной речи.

– Ты никогда не рассказывал об этом, – пробормотал он под нос, морщась от понимания, что снова говорит с Джоном в его отсутствие. Хотя тот и сильно дразнил его за это, он выглядел польщённым, так что возможно Шерлоку не стоило останавливаться. Он дочитал до низа, пробегая глазами по строкам биографии.

Самые лучшие моменты: _Игра в регби с друзьями._

– Ты играл в регби? – недоверчиво спросил Шерлок. Это перевернуло что-то в его голове. Может быть, Лестрейд и Джон говорили об этом? Он действительно должен обращать больше внимания.

Самый неловкий момент: _Запереть квартиру и быть избитым старушкой, поднимаясь по пожарной лестнице._

Шерлок прикрыл рот рукой, сдерживая неожиданно вырвавшийся смех. Джон был искренен в признании проступков, похоже, уже тогда.

Если бы не медицинский колледж: _Я бы хотел стать полицейским или кем-то вроде частного детектива, чтобы помогать людям._

Шерлок моргнул от удивления, поднося страницу ближе к глазам и читая вновь. Джон никогда не говорил ему об этом. 

Чем займёшься дальше: _Закончу подготовку к армии в качестве полевого врача._

Шерлок схватился за края книги, захватившей его с неожиданными эмоциями. Этот Джон был так молод, так чист, так _цел,_ что Шерлок не хотел отпускать его. Он хотел вернуться назад во времени, выдернуть его из этих страниц, и уберечь от Афганистана, от каждого воспоминания, что заставляют кричать по ночам, от боли, что навсегда оставила на нём шрамы. Он хотел защитить, закрыть собой, так, как обычно это делал Джон для него, но стал бы он тем самым Джоном без всех этих испытаний? Стал бы он другом Шерлоку? Или, наконец, смог бы увидеть то, что Шерлок знал давно: Джон мог заметно преуспеть.

Потрясённый этими мыслями, не имея понятия, как поступить теперь, не имея данных о подобных ситуациях, он захлопнул книгу и открыл конверт, хотя руки немного дрожали. Из него выпали две открытки, одна намного меньше другой, с неё он и решил начать.

_Мне жаль, что ты опечален. Я просто хотел, чтоб ты знал: я бы все равно выбрал это; но ведь просто моему рассказу ты бы не поверил.  
Так что перестань думать, что тебя недостаточно. _

Шерлок уставился на открытку, рот приоткрылся. Что? Как Джону… Неужели он настолько очевиден? Неужели все те моменты, когда он рассуждал, как нормальный человек может так долго его выносить и через какой промежуток времени оставит его, были настолько явными? Он был абсолютно уверен, что Джон ничего не замечает. Как бы то ни было, Джон пришёл к нужным выводам, небольшое подтверждение успокоило больше, чем должно было, и руки Шерлока перестали дрожать, когда он открыл вторую открытку.

_На тебя Миссис Хадсон будет ворчать,_  
Утешеньям придётся слегка подождать.  
Ты отправишься в парк, и не стоит тянуть,  
Моё среднее имя укажет тебе путь. 

– Слог, Джон, – упрекнул Шерлок, но просиял.

Поднявшись на ноги, он отряхнул пыль со штанов и вернул коробку туда, откуда Молли её вытянула. Оставив комнату хранения, повиляв коридорами и выйдя через боковую дверь, он чувствовал невероятную лёгкость в груди. Возможно, это было именно то, о чём говорят обычные люди, странная эйфория, следовавшая после очищающей печали. На самом деле, это не было так уж плохо – быть обычным. По крайней мере, именно в этот раз.

Пришлось сменить еще несколько поездов, прежде чем Шерлок вышел со станции Сэнт Джеймс Парк, и тут же повернул направо, совершенно уверен в том, куда ведет его загадка. Снова повернув направо, он вышел на улицу Св. Виктории, блестящие стеклянные стены Нового Скотланд-Ярда взмывали в небо прямо перед ним. Шерлок все меньше сомневался в способностях Джона, вряд ли тот хотел привести его к Донован с Андерсоном, так что он направился в Старбакс, находящийся на другой стороне улицы, как раз напротив главного управления. Учитывая расположение, кафе было открытым и полным офицеров разных рангов.

Заметить Лестрейда было нетрудно, и Шерлок наклонил голову, поднимая воротник и укутываясь шарфом, чтобы избежать узнавания. На пустые разговоры не было времени; он был на рождественской охоте за загадками! Что звучало довольно глупо, когда он прокрутил это в своей голове.

– Шерлок! – поприветствовал Лестрейд, поднимаясь из-за маленького столика в углу и широко раскрывая руки.

Шерлок послал в ответ свой колющий взгляд, но тот лишь усмехнулся, опуская руки и присаживаясь на стул. Шерлок занял стул напротив.

– Я заказал тебе кофе. Чёрный, с сахаром, – Лестрейд пододвинул к нему по столу фарфоровую чашку, верный признак того, что Шерлоку придётся задержаться.

Он подавил стон, переведя его в благодарное, как он надеялся, мычание, и поднося чашку к губам.

– Ну и как продвигается твой квест?

– Это не квест, – возразил Шерлок, начиная ненавидеть это название из уст других людей.

– Ладно, ладно, – Лестрейд хмыкнул, делая глоток кофе и откинувшись более расслабленно на стуле – ещё один признак, что Шерлоку не сбежать. – Как это ... как бы ты его не называл, проходит?

Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами, но отвёл глаза – ошибка, которую не следовало допускать перед Лестрейдом. Естественно, тот понимающе улыбнулся поверх чашки.

– Хорошо, я рад, что тебе нравится. Я немного переживал, что ты не захочешь играть.

– Почему каждый считает своим долгом сказать это? – Шерлок огрызнулся, опуская чашку на стол немного резче, чем следовало бы. – Я что, какой-то подвид ненавидящего Рождество монстра со склонностью к разрушению всех надежд и мечтаний каждого человека?

– Гринч? – предположил Лестрейд.

Шерлок наклонил голову, нахмурив брови.

– Ты что, слова выдумываешь?

На мгновение Лестрейд непонимающе уставился на него, а затем расхохотался, возвращая чашку на стол, чтобы не пролить кофе. 

– Нет, это… это история. Книга доктора Сьюза.

Поморщившись, Шерлок покачал головой.

– Не важно, – Лестрейд усмехнулся, махнув рукой. – В принципе, да, люди считают тебя немного Скруджем среди всего этого.

Шерлок кивнул. Диккенса он ещё не удалил.

– Почему? – спросил он, подтягивая чашку с кофе двумя пальцами. – Я имею в виду, не то, чтобы я бегал по улицам с толпой странствующих бездельников…

– Певцами колядок, Шерлок.

– …но я бы не смог просто проигнорировать что-то вроде этого, – заключил он, делая ещё один глоток и обжигаясь из-за спешки.

– Ну, Шерлок, тебе придётся признать, – Лестрейд хмыкнул несколько настороженно, когда Шерлок наклонился к нему, уперев локти в стол, – что тебя нельзя отнести к тому типу людей, кто пришел бы в восторг от подобного квеста в Рождество.

– Это не квест, – пробормотал он снова, слова наполовину заглушила чашка.

– Как это на тебя не похоже, – Лестрейд выглядел скорее радостным, чем обеспокоенным. – Полагаю, я скажу за всех сразу, думал, ты придёшь в ярость, если тебе предложат что-то такое.

– Это другое.

– Почему?

– Это Джон.

Слова повисли между ними, глаза встретились во взаимном удивлении, а затем Лестрейд медленно улыбнулся.

– Да, – он тихо согласился, кивая, гордость проступила на его лице, – это так.

Шерлок опустил глаза на кофе, рот приоткрылся, выпуская сбивчивое дыхание, глаза заметались в стороны, вслед за водоворотом мыслей. Лестрейд был прав, он должен ненавидеть это. Сама идея о таком количестве сантиментов должна была вызвать тошноту, и всё же, вот он, практически дрожит в предвкушении следующей загадки. Что же изменилось? Хотя, видимо, он уже ответил на этот вопрос. 

– Полагаю, ты ждёшь вот это, – Лестрейд вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки фиолетовый конверт. Он подтолкнул его кончиками пальцев по столу, но Шерлок не спешил хватать его.

Он уставился на яркий цвет, неистовое ощущение трепета, к которому он уже начал привыкать, снова наполнило его грудь. Подняв глаза, он тяжело сглотнул, и губы Лестрейда изогнулись в улыбке. Шерлок поднялся, положил конверт в карман и развернулся. Он не думал, что сможет вынести то выражение в глазах Лестрейда достаточно долго, такое же было и в глазах Молли с Майком, словно что-то написано у него на лбу и каждый может это прочесть, но ему не говорит.

Прислонившись к стене кофейни, он откинул голову назад, на твердый бетон, уставившись в небо. Пальцы сжали края открытки в кармане, и он закрыл глаза, крепко зажмурившись. Через мгновение он открыл их, смиряясь с бабочками в животе, и занялся загадкой номер восемь.

_Уж солнце садится, и ты торопись_  
В то место, где другу помог обойтись  
Без трости. Пусть голод укажет твой путь,  
За столик садись, и свечу не забудь. 

Шерлок усмехнулся, закатывая глаза на рваный слог, но это было настолько неважно, что вряд ли он, наверное, будет дразнить Джона насчёт этого, когда всё закончится. Будет Джон там в конце? Он не думал об этом, слишком занят собиранием полной картины из фрагментов, и его желудок оживился, когда он поймал такси.

– Нортумберленд Стрит, – заявил он, откидываясь на сиденье, голос был удивительно твёрдым, учитывая ком в горле.

Что он собирался сказать? Или должен сделать? Он не приготовил Джону подарка, он никогда не дарил их ему, а теперь у него есть приключение на весь день, которое Джон старательно планировал, и ему _нечего_ отдать взамен. Ему было гораздо проще ещё раз разобраться с серийными убийцами, чем выйти из этой ситуации, но выбора не было. Несомненно Лестрейд уже сказал Джону, что Шерлок ушёл, а это значит, что Анджело будет его ждать. И теперь попросту нет времени ни на шоппинг, ни на что-либо ещё. Ему осталось только надеяться, что Джон примет извинения в качестве подарка, как, вероятно, и будет, и отчего Шерлок скорей всего будет чувствовать себя ещё хуже.

Спустя десять минут беспокойного ёрзания Шерлок ступил на быстро темнеющую улицу, фонари уже зажигались, ведь зимой рано начинает темнеть.

– Подождите здесь, – приказал он таксисту, который согласно хмыкнул, когда Шерлок зашёл в помещение.

– Шерлок! – крепкий мужчина торопился к нему, хватая Шерлока за руку и энергично встряхивая её в обеих руках. – Как ты? Я не видел вас месяцами, а потом приходит твой Джон и просит об услуге? Едва ли хорошие манеры, – он игриво рассердился, а затем от души рассмеялся, хлопнув Шерлока по плечу.

Шерлок подавил слабый смешок, дискомфорт от контакта полностью перекрыло тепло, закручивающееся в груди от собственнического названия. «Твой Джон». Его Джон. Это было не настолько невыносимым чувством, как ему казалось.

– Ваша еда уже готова. Подожди здесь, – продолжал Анджело, и Шерлок кивнул, он был счастлив, что не придётся долго поддерживать разговор.

Он засунул руки в карманы, покачиваясь на каблуках, взгляд невольно зацепился за пустой столик у окна.

_«Вы одиноки, как и я. Хорошо.»_

_«Джон, эмм… Полагаю, вы должны знать, что я считаю себя женатым на своей работе, и хотя я польщён, я действительно не ищу…»_

Уголок его рта дёрнулся от воспоминаний, и сильнее всего его поразило, как много вещей изменилось с того момента. Ну, может быть не вещей. Стол был прежним, вид из окна оставался тот же, даже тот стул с невысокой спинкой, да и левая нога была та же. Нет, это они изменились.

Он не мог точно определить, когда это произошло, но что-то изменилось в первый год после возвращения Шерлока, что-то важное, что он не мог выразить. Это были и прикосновения к плечу, когда Джон наклонялся к нему прочитать папку с делом, и шаги по скрипящим половицам, оставившие чашку с чаем на ночном столике, пока он принимал душ. Это проявилось и в пассивно-агрессивных паролях, которые он продолжал взламывать, и в том, как Джон смирился с этим в конце концов. Это витало в воздухе в моменты тишины, среди слишком долгих взглядов глаза-в-глаза на местах преступления, и среди вечеринок, с которых они убегали настолько быстро, насколько возможно; это и бег вдоль по улице, сломя ноги, пока нетрезвая секретарша не заметила, что добыча ускользнула. Это было ново и странно, и, тем не менее, самое комфортное из всего, что Шерлок когда-либо чувствовал, и именно поэтому он был совершенно напуган.

– Вот и я! – пропел Анджело, и Шерлок обернулся, рефлекторно натянув улыбку на лицо. – Твоё письмо тоже здесь, – он подмигнул.

Шерлок знал, что в этот раз румянец скрыть не удастся, так что решил поскорее покончить с этим.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он на полпути к двери, и улыбка Анджело последовала за ним до машины.

– Куда? – спросил таксист через плечо.

– Секунду, – Шерлок отложил в сторону пластиковую упаковку и вытащил чёрный конверт, что было бы плохим знаком, если бы он не знал отправителя.

_Коль ужин забрал, возвращайся домой,_  
Не зря же сегодня в стране выходной.  
Нигде я не прячусь, чтоб долго искать,  
Твой мозг сможет быстро разгадку понять. 

– 221 Б, Бейкер Стрит, – он никогда не был так счастлив, произнося эти слова.

Это были долгие двенадцать минут, и, возможно, он попал деньгами водителю в лицо, но вставить ключ в замок удалось лишь с третьей попытки, он влетел в фойе, итальянская еда ударилась об косяк двери. Он сам не подозревал, что ожидал увидеть там Джона, но от его отсутствия ощутимое холодное разочарование острой болью прошло по телу.

– Шерлок?

Он поднял взгляд на единственного человека, на которого мог спокойно посмотреть в этот момент.

Миссис Хадсон радостно сияла, но он едва успел заметить это, её руки обвились вокруг него, она спрятала лицо у него на груди.

– Ох, мои мальчики, – в её голосе были слёзы. – Я так горжусь вами! Ну, наконец-то! – добавила она, слегка шлёпая его по руке.

Он сдвинул брови.

– Что вы имеете…

Она достала конверт – розовый, ему действительно стоило догадаться – заставив его замолчать, что он неохотно позволил, принимая его и открывая свободной рукой.

_День был очень длинным, скоро разгадка,_  
Цель довольно близка, и, наверное, сладка.  
Лишь вверх поднимайся, и в двери войди,  
Как тысячу раз прежде действовал ты. 

Они провалились в вакуум? Здесь нет воздуха. Почему здесь нет воздуха?

– Шерлок? – в глазах миссис Хадсон была озабоченность. – Шерлок, в чём дело? Что не так?

Осознать, что слабый, сломленный голос, который он услышал, его собственный, заняло несколько секунд.

– Я не могу, – прохрипел он, качая головой в ритм с сердцем, – я-я не могу, я не…

– Шерлок, – миссис Хадсон оборвала его резко и строго, привлекая к себе внимание. Её лицо выражало поддержку, и он почувствовал, как сердце начало успокаиваться под её утешающим взглядом.

– Тебе не нужно это понимать. Не нужно искать смысл. Тебе нужно просто _чувствовать_ , а уже потом говорить. И это ты способен сделать. Ты, мой мальчик, – её глаза увлажнились, когда она мягко коснулась ладонью его щеки, – _можешь_ это сделать.

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к вершине лестницы, и прежде, чем он сделает то, что собрался, он озвучил мысль, что не давала покоя с момента встречи с Джоном, что притаилась в углу Чертогов, выползая и пугая его в тихие ночные часы, когда он не слишком заботился об удержании её под замком.

\- Что, если он съедет?

Миссис Хадсон осторожно взяла его за подбородок, повернув лицом к себе.

– Шерлок, – она нежно улыбалась, – ты исчез больше, чем на год. Если _это_ его не отпугнуло, ничто не сможет.

– Но…

– Нет, – перебила она, пальцы скользнули с его щеки, один из них яростно упёрся ему в грудь. – Никаких но. Теперь иди! – отрезала она, толкая его в грудь. – Ты заставил мальчика ждать достаточно долго.

Шерлок приподнял бровь, и она закатила глаза.

– Ох, будто ты не знаешь, о чём я говорю, – пробормотала она раздражённо, но озорные огоньки плясали в её глазах. – Я не буду вам мешать, – она подошла к стене, снимая с вешалки длинное серое пальто. – Не поддавайся панической атаке слишком долго, дорогой, – поддразнила она, подмигнув через плечо, открывая дверь и натягивая сильнее вязаную фиолетовую шапку, прежде чем дверь с щелчком захлопнулась за ней.

Шерлок посмотрел на дверь. Это нелепо, у него не было панической атаки. То, что его сердце забилось птицей в клетке, всё расплылось перед глазами, и исчез воздух из комнаты, не делает это панической атакой. Это был побочный эффект от запахов итальянской еды, заполняющих прихожую. Очевидно. Это уже становилось невыносимым, и хотя игнорируемый голод начал вылезать наружу с каждым вдохом благодаря запахам ньокки, он начал подниматься по лестнице. Он вздрогнул, когда половицы вдруг заскрипели под ногами, сегодняшние события оттолкнули память о скрипящих ступеньках поглубже, но это имело бы значение в том случае, если бы Джон не знал, что он придёт.

Джон. _Джон._

Он остановился перед последним шагом. Ладно, вот _это_ могло бы быть панической атакой, но не тогда, когда об этом говорила миссис Хадсон, так что технически она ошиблась. Как только началась гипервентиляция, глаза наткнулись на белый конверт, торчащий на уровне глаз в стеклянной панели в двери. Только чтобы немного отвлечься, он надорвал бумагу и начал читать, поставив еду на пол.

_Уверен, что ты догадался, что дальше,_  
Не должно быть сомнений, а также и фальши.  
Захочешь сбежать – мы начнём всё сначала,  
И этих загадок словно и не бывало 

Ещё несколько секунд назад каждый мускул его тела был напряжён, закручен в тугую спираль, готовую распрямиться и отбросить тело подальше от всего этого, но сейчас, столкнувшись с выбором, предоставленным колючими каракулями Джона, он не представлял себя поступающим так. Он не хотел. Он не хотел притворяться, что ничего этого не было, возвращаться к притворству, что ничего не происходит между ними, потому что правда была в том, что Шерлок Холмс ненавидит Рождество.

Он ненавидел колокольчики и снег, и поющих песнопения, и яркие украшения, и ёлки, заполнившие всё вокруг, и он знал с той же кристальной ясностью, как и на местах преступлений, что единственное, что делало праздники терпимыми, это был Джон. Единственный, кто делал всё терпимым, был Джон.

Шерлок ненавидел дни рождения, а затем Джон сделал ему пиньяту* в виде Андерсона, хотя краска и обрывки газет вместе с клеем не отмывались с его рук несколько дней. Шерлок ненавидел Новый Год, а затем Джон напился и настоял на совместном просмотре бондианы, ворча при этом о самой худшей игре Шона Коннери, которую Шерлок едва заметил. Шерлок ненавидел офисные вечеринки, на которые Лестрейд его всегда затаскивал, а затем Джон стал ходить с ним, бормоча под нос нелепые выводы о присутствующих, пока Шерлок потягивал пунш. Шерлок ненавидел делать покупки, а затем Джон возненавидел это больше, ругаясь с кассовым аппаратом до тех пор, пока Шерлок не хватал его под локоть и не уводил из магазина. 

Если быть честным с самим собой, Шерлок никогда ничего особенно не любил, но он так невероятно, мучительно, _пугающе_ любил Джона, что казалось, словно всё, в чём он участвует, ассоциативно стало терпимым. Ему лишь было немного стыдно, что осознание этого потребовало столько времени. 

221Б была такой же, как и перед его уходом, гостиная мягко сияла разноцветными огнями, и хотя он никого не видел, но чувствовал, что был не один в этом тёплом и комфортном месте, это означало, что его подсознание каким-то образом распознало присутствие Джона. Он открыл рот, но не произнёс ни звука, ставя пакет с едой на угол журнального столика в тишине. Ведь именно в это момент он заметил записку – без конверта, видимо, у Джона закончились цвета – лежащую на чём-то, что при осмотре оказалось ДВД-диском.

_Уж если настолько уверен в себе,_  
То кое-что нужно увидеть тебе.  
Но я лишь напомню, узнаешь ответ –  
Возврата назад у тебя больше нет. 

Это было самое лёгкое решение в его жизни – пересечь комнату, вставить диск в проигрыватель и присесть на край кресла.

Мерцающая белая картинка наполнила комнату светом, а потом появились стены Бейкер Стрит, судя по картинке, камера была установлена на столе позади него и снимала диван.

– _Вот так,_ – пробормотал знакомый голос, и послышался шорох одежды. В поле зрения оказались ноги и туловище, рука в вязаном песочном свитере поставила стакан виски на подставку, и остальной Джон со вздохом плюхнулся на диван. – _Привет_ , – он немного помахал рукой, хмурый вид рассказал, что он сожалеет об этом жесте. – _Элла сказала, что я должен сделать это. Сказала, что это поможет мне ... разобраться._ – Он пожал плечами, скептически закатив глаза к потолку. – _Но ты записал мне видео, когда пропустил мой день рождения, так что, думаю, мы квиты. Хотя ты, вероятно, просто избегал вечеринки, а не был занят на самом деле._

Шерлок усмехнулся на слабую улыбку Джона, но усмешка исчезла, когда Джон тяжело вздохнул и сглотнул.

\- _Это Рождество. Как ты, вероятно, уже услышал,_ – сказал он с фальшивой радостью, поднимая руку, чтобы помахать ею у головы. – _На самом деле, я должен, вероятно,_ – он замолчал, поднявшись с дивана. Мгновение спустя музыка, которая тихо играла на фоне, прекратилась. – _Соседи слишком громко включили радио. Я закрыл окно, но не уверен, что это сильно поможет. Может, хотя бы ты не услышишь его больше,_ – он пожал плечами, а затем раздражённо фыркнул, покачав головой. – _Ты всегда ненавидел эту песню,_ – пробормотал он, поднимая палец, словно указывая на звук. – _Говорил, что она «убогая и скучная»,_ – процитировал Джон со смешком. Затем он неясно напел, раскачивая головой из стороны в сторону, и его голос становился яснее к строке, которую Шерлок смог распознать. – _«Детка, пожалуйста, возвращайся домой»_ , – он наполовину пропел, а затем снова усмехнулся, Шерлок улыбнулся тоже.

Джон снова вздохнул, облизывая губы. 

– _Я знаю, что это странно,_ – сказал он, снова смотря в камеру. – _Тебя не было рядом во все Рождества в моей жизни, а потом у нас было одно здесь, а сейчас ... оно не такое, неправильное, без тебя._ – Он снова засмеялся, но на этот раз звук только причинил Шерлоку боль. – _Я думал, что ты вернешься к этому времени,_ – его голос сломался, прежде чем он откашлялся, и Шерлок поморщился. – _Я имею в виду, я знаю, ты не очень любишь Рождество, но ... Я не знаю. Я не знаю, о чем я думал,_ – пробормотал он, пряча на мгновение лицо в руках.

Он уставился в пол на некоторое время, тяжело дыша, прежде чем покачал головой с коротким, разочарованным рычанием. 

– _Это сумасшествие. Я не знаю, почему я это делаю,_ – пробормотал он быстро, беспорядочно пожимая плечами и дергаясь, смотря куда угодно, но не в камеру. Он замер, глаза, казалось, сосредоточиться на чём-то возле окна. – _Нет, нет, я знаю,_ – сказал он тверже, решимость была в его лице, когда он поднял взгляд в объектив. – _Я знаю. Я вижу, Шерлок, – начал он, переплетая пальцы лежащих на коленях рук, – что есть вещи, которые я никогда не говорил, которые должен был сказать, и, и я схожу с ума, когда они крутятся в моей голове, представляя все эти разговоры, которые наверняка никогда…_ – он остановился, шумно вздохнув, и Шерлок сморгнул пелену перед глазами.

– _Я знаю, что подкалывал тебя за разговоры со мной в моё отсутствие,_ – продолжал Джон, светлая, но слабая улыбка появилась на губах, – _но теперь, когда ты ушёл,_ – он тяжело сглотнул. – _Боже, Шерлок, я делаю это все время,_ – пробормотал он, качая головой, как будто в недоумении, когда он посмотрел в камеру, его глаза блестели. – _Потому что я должен был сказать тебе всё. Я должен был говорить тебе каждый раз, как ты был великолепен, и я должен был пойти с тобой на выставку этой идиотской плесени в научном музее, и я не должен был ругаться из-за частей тела в холодильнике, но правда, ты не мог бы хотя бы заворачивать руки, прежде чем класть их рядом с продуктами?_

Небольшой смех вырвался у Шерлока, который прикрывал рот тыльной стороной ладони, пока всё расплывалось перед глазами.

Джон усмехнулся на выдохе.

– _Боже, ты сводишь меня с ума,_ – он почти засмеялся, а затем облизал губы, наморщив лоб. – _Но Исусе, я, Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь,_ – выдохнул он, слова задрожали, когда его лицо скривилось, глаза наполнились слезами. – _Я бы хотел снова просыпаться в три часа ночи, чтобы отправить сообщение, потому что ты не мог бросить эксперимент; или сорваться со свидания из-за просьбы о помощи, потому что ты потерял свой чёртов шарф, или ... всё. Что угодно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты делал каждую приводящую в бешенство вещь, потому что я больше не знаю, кто я есть без человека, оставляющего голову в холодильнике._

Несколько слёз скатились по лицу Шерлока, но его это не смутило, ведь он был не один такой.

Джон вытер щеку тыльной стороной ладони. 

– _Я не знаю, кто я без тебя,_ – всхлипнул он, смутно качая головой. – _Предполагалось, что это навсегда. Я должен был отправлять сообщения и рыться под диваном в поисках шарфа, и кричать на тебя за глазные яблоки в микроволновой печи, когда я пытаюсь разогреть китайскую еду, всю оставшуюся жизнь._

Шерлок застыл, дрожащий выдох Джона был единственным звуком, казалось, даже его сердце замерло.

– _Потому что правда в том, Шерлок, настолько сумасшедшая, как и всё остальное – и это полное сумасшествие – где-то посреди всего этого, несмотря на то, что мне иногда хочется тебя придушить, что ты делаешь, я нечаянно влюбился в тебя._

Серые глаза распахнулись, в то время, как синие поднялись, и он мог поклясться, что Джон смотрел прямо на него сквозь эти два года из прошлого, желудок перевернулся и застрял в горле.

– _Что, несомненно, нелепо, ведь ты, без сомнения, самый невыносимый человек на всей планете. Но как не крути, ещё и самый удивительный, ты, мерзавец,_ – пробормотал Джон, сведя брови, но улыбаясь. – _У меня никогда не было шанса,_ – он резко вздохнул, и Шерлок усмехнулся. Джон облизал нижнюю губу. – _Таким образом, ты должен вернуться,_ – продолжил он с приказом в глазах, когда он твёрдо посмотрел в объектив, – _потому что если ты заставил меня влюбиться в тебя, по крайней мере, тебе придётся ответить за это._

Шерлок засмеялся, согласно качая головой.

Джон улыбнулся – со страданием, но и с любовью – а потом изображение замерло, лицо Джона покрылось рябью.

Шерлок поднялся, обернулся на месте, внезапно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. 

Джон – настоящий Джон, не-только-голова Джон, носящий-ужасный-красный-рождественский-свитер Джон – прислонился к двери гостиной, скрестив лодыжки и держа пульт в руке.

– Я не слышал тебя, – Шерлок удивлённо выдохнул.

Джон, как мог, пожал плечами, ведь одним он опирался на дверь.

– Я не шумел.

– Я отвлекся, – возразил Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся, опустив глаза в пол, и оттолкнулся от косяка.

– Пусть будет так, – он мягко согласился, водя носком по краю ковра.

Шерлок сглотнул. Он должен сказать что-то, он знал это, но это не его сфера, он уже говорил Джону. Именно Джон урегулировал все спорные эмоциональные ситуации с семьями погибших и подобные вопросы, чем это отличалось? Конечно же, всем. Потому что этим всем был Джон.

– Мне отойти? – беспокойство было на лице Джона, даже когда он игриво улыбнулся.

– Зачем? – Шерлок не мог понять, почему он не может перестать молчать.

– Чтобы ты мог сбежать, – пояснил Джон. Он сделал большой шаг вправо, приглашающе махнув руками. – Можно, я знаю. В том случае, если я не всё прояснил.

– Всё, – ему действительно стоило использовать более сложные предложения, но язык словно прирос к нёбу.

– Хорошо, – Джон резко кивнул, его взгляд блуждал по комнате. – Это… это хорошо.

– Почему? – пробормотал Шерлок, заставляя губы двигаться.

Джон наклонил голову, нахмурив брови.

– Почему это хорошо?

– Нет, почему ты меня любишь?

Джон приоткрыл рот, лазурные глаза распахнулись и моргнули.

– Что, прости?

– Ты слышал, – Джон сделал полшага назад, когда Шерлок шагнул к нему. – Почему ты любишь меня? Ты отвечаешь на все сообщения на сайте, даже самые глупые. Ты _на самом деле_ отправился на юбилейную вечеринку к соседям. Ты выставляешь _ужасную_ скульптуру обнажённого херувима, подаренную миссис Хадсон, каждый раз, когда она приходит к нам на ужин. Так почему? Почему ты меня любишь?

Джон в изумлении покачал головой, отклоняясь назад, когда разглагольствования Шерлока стали более лихорадочными.

– Я не понимаю.

Шерлок прорычал в отчаянии, разворачиваясь и начиная ходить туда-сюда по гостиной.

– Ты _хороший,_ Джон! Ты помнишь дни рождения и воркуешь над младенцами, и переводишь старушек через улицу…

– Один раз. И она несла покупки.

– … и ты заботишься, Джон. Ты заботливый! А я же не могу даже закончить обычную беседу, не спровоцировав у других желания мне врезать.

– Я не _всегда_ хочу врезать тебе.

– Ты не слушаешь! – воскликнул Шерлок, остановившись посреди комнаты, его голос был полон умоляющих ноток. – Ты мог бы получить кого-то лучшего! У тебя может быть всё! Ты можешь найти того, кто не будет оставлять пальцы в холодильнике или срывать твои свидания…

– Я знал это!

– … или проводить эксперименты с твоим гелем для волос…

– Что?

– Я не упоминал?

– Нет!

– Ой, да ладно, всё равно сейчас выглядит лучше. Смысл в том, – он повысил голос при попытке Джона прервать его, – я не такой, как ты. Ты такой хороший, я же… нет. И не просто нет, а никогда и не стану таким, и я буду продолжать класть части тел в холодильник, и будить тебя, чтобы отправить смс, и экспериментировать с твоими вещами без спросу, потому что это то, кто я есть, и ты не сможешь изменить меня, Джон. Неважно, насколько ты хорош, но ты не сможешь изменить меня, и я никогда не буду достаточно хорошим для тебя…

– Хватит.

Он умолк, инстинктивно повинуясь голосу Капитана Джона Ватсона, раздражающая реакция, над уничтожением которой он ещё работал.

Джон был спокоен, мягко качая головой.

– Просто перестань. Я же сказал тебе, я сказал не думать в подобном ключе.

– Но это же правда! – возразил Шерлок, выбросив руки вперёд. – Я бросил тебя. Я спрыгнул с крыши и бросил тебя, и ты… ты… – он махнул рукой в сторону телевизора, не в состоянии даже отдалённо сформулировать увиденное. Он вздохнул, поникнув, когда настоящий вопрос, который он подразумевал, выскользнул из губ. – С чего бы тебе хотеть меня?

Совершенно неожиданно Джон хмыкнул, глаза Шерлока метнулись к нему, беспокоясь о его здравомыслии.

– Ох, Шерлок, – он выдохнул, практически сияя от счастья.

Бледные щёки вспыхнули, когда тёплые, шершавые пальцы Джона прикоснулись к коже.

– Как всегда, ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь, – он улыбался, потянувшись вверх.

Вряд ли такое возможно. Невозможно, чтобы чье-то сердце выскочило из груди, но всем эмпирическим данным не удалось объяснить то чувство, когда губы Джона прижались к его губам. Шершавые и потрескавшиеся, но тёплые, они не столько двигались, сколько прикасались, но Чертоги Шерлока уже гудели от такого количества деталей. Тёмный эль, который, видимо, был в первой половине дня, потому что Эрл Грей, и Баунти перебили алкоголь. Он сравнительно недавно был у миссис Хадсон, потому что всё ещё пах её парфюмом, и снова мазал губы бальзамом, что очевидно из-за мятных ноток, перебивающих…

– Заткнись, – пробормотал Джон ему в губы, слегка отстранившись, и Шерлок вынужден был переждать волну дрожи, спускающейся вниз по спине, прежде чем ответить.

– Я ничего не говорил, – прошептал он, полагая, что лучше сказать, чем молча терпеть обвинения.

– Ты думал, – ответил Джон, и Шерлок втянул воздух между ними, – это раздражает, – закончил он цитату наигранно раздражительно и с похотливой улыбкой.

Игнорируя колкую реплику, Шерлок подумывал вернуться к прерванному занятию, когда губы Джона вернулись и все дедуктивные рассуждения исчезли, взорвавшись звёздной пылью, осевшей на внутренней стороне век. А потом губы Джона задвигались, и он, наверное, потерял сознание, потому что внезапно его рука оказалась в светлых волосах, и не было ни единой мысли, как она туда попала. Не было мыслей и в тот момент, когда рука Джона очутилась в его волосах, легко дёргая за корни и посылая крошечные мурашки вниз по шее, а другая остановилась у воротника рубашки, касаясь кончиками пальцев ткани и кожи. Они оторвались друг от друга, когда воздух закончился, восстанавливая дыхание и проклиная незначительную, скучную потребность организма в кислороде.

Джон улыбнулся, его пальцы перебирали волосы Шерлока, не давая ему шанса сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё.

– Ты не так уж плох, – поддразнил он, ухмыляясь.

Шерлок уклончиво пожал плечами.

– А ты приемлемый.

– Приемлемый? – повторил Джон, притворяясь возмущённым. – Я требую пересмотра.

– Потребуется больше данных, – ответил Шерлок, наклоняясь вперёд и, по-видимому, собираясь продолжать шутить и вступать в физический контакт. Что ещё Джон сможет изменить?

– Подожди, подожди, – выдохнул Джон, получив возмущенный взгляд. – Это глупо. Сюда. 

Он взял Шерлока за руку, против чего тот ни разу не возражал, и обвел вокруг журнального столика и резко дёрнул.

Шерлок рухнул на диван, приглушенно вскрикнув, а затем Джон сел рядом с ним, смеясь, обхватил лицо Шерлока, притягивая к себе.

Почему Шерлок считал поцелуи скучным занятием? Он не мог вспомнить. Возможно, с этим выводом он немного просчитался.

Он снова запустил руки в волосы Джона, и тот ответил тем же, касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи головы и прижимаясь сильнее к губам. Язык Джона обвёл его нижнюю губу, и Шерлок приоткрыл рот.

Джон воспользовался возможностью, и всё оказалось в тумане из тепла и чая, когда сплетённые тела медленно соскользнули в горизонтальное положение.

– Нам нужен диван побольше, – прошептал Джон, все слова слились в одно.

– Хорошо, – Шерлок согласился, пытаясь вернуться к поцелуям.

Джон отстранился.

– Ты что, только что согласился со мной? – он выглядел ошеломлённым. – Так просто? Никаких ехидных замечаний?

– Да, – Шерлока переполняло нетерпение, он попытался притянуть Джона ближе, но тот упёрся рукой в диван, твёрдо держась на расстоянии.

Он ухмыльнулся, но ухмылка постепенно превратилась в солнечную улыбку.

\- Что? – заныл Шерлок, дёрнув его за волосы.

– Ничего, – Джон покачал головой. – Просто ты ужасно сговорчивый, когда весь такой зацелованный. Нужно было давно это сделать.

– Нет, я не такой, и да, нужно было, – он ответил так быстро, как мог, подбивая руку Джона движением плеча, возвращая его на место. 

Поцелуи постепенно становились всё более ленивыми, в конечном итоге сменившись простой улыбкой, Джон отдыхал на груди Шерлока, опираясь подбородком на одну руку, поглаживая второй лоб и щеки Шерлока.

– Знаешь, я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, – сказал он через некоторое время.

– Какой вопрос? – Шерлок рассеянно водил кончиками пальцев по руке Джона.

Джон сместился, приподнимаясь на локтях по обе стороны от Шерлока, и опуская взгляд.

– С чего бы тебе хотеть меня? – ответил он верхней пуговице фиолетовой рубашки, пиджак потерялся какое-то время назад.

Шерлок поднял руку Джона и прижал к своей груди.

– Ты же не серьёзно.

– Нет, ну что ты. Я просто люблю хорошие шутки про самооценку.

– Джон, – Шерлок сел прямо, Джон убрал руку, садясь перед ним, – ты… ты… – он остановился, ища подсказку в любопытных и выжидающих глазах Джона. – Ты заставил меня полюбить Рождество.

Джон наморщил лоб, наклонил голову в минутном замешательстве, а затем рассмеялся, откидываясь на диван и хватаясь за живот.

– Что ж, это хорошо, потому что над этим пришлось потрудиться, – воскликнул он, пригрозив Шерлоку пальцем, словно ему стоило лучше оценить затраченные усилия. – Даже не знаю, как выкрутиться в следующем году.

– Никаких идей, – Шерлок покачал головой, пожимая плечами. – Вероятно, тебе придётся сделать предложение. 

Брови Джона словно пытались убежать со лба, рот приоткрылся в шоке, и Шерлок почувствовал наползающий страх, что это было больше-чем-не-очень-хорошо, когда Джон снова расхохотался.

– Боже, Шерлок! Ты для начала меня хотя бы ужином угости!

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок наклонился вперёд, хватая со стола пакет от Анджело и размахивая им между ними, подняв вопросительно бровь.

Джон посмотрел на пакет, усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

– Ну что ж, – сказал он, его тёплая улыбка засияла ярче, когда на лицо попали рождественские огни, – полагаю, у нас неплохое начало.

**Author's Note:**

> * Пиньята — мексиканская по происхождению полая игрушка довольно крупных размеров, изготовленная из папье-маше или лёгкой обёрточной бумаги с орнаментом и украшениями. Своей формой пиньята воспроизводит фигуры животных (обычно лошадей) или геометрические фигуры, которые наполняются различными угощениями или сюрпризами для детей (конфеты, хлопушки, игрушки, конфетти, орехи и т. п.)


End file.
